Lurking Through the Shadows
You know those feelings you get in the middle of the night? You know, the feelings that you're unsafe, someone's watching you, that you're about to be attacked? Those feelings are all true. But have you ever wondered why they haven't been able to get you yet? March 26th, 2012 - 12:00 subject No. 342 "Mara" age 15 My name is Mara. I am 15 years old, and I live in Bellevue, WA. I have been called in to do an experiment with a few other people. I'm excited for this to begin because I've never done anything like this and I wonder what it's about. subject No. 418 "Daniel" age 17 My name is Daniel. I am 17 years old, and I love in Spokane, WA. I received a call earlier today, asking for me to drive to Bellevue, WA for an experiment. I accepted. I'm packed and ready to go, and I guess we'll see what they need. subject No. 539 "Charolett" age 13 My name is Charolett. I am only 13 years old, and I live in Seattle, WA. My mom told me that some man had called and asked for me to come in for an experiment with a few other teens. My mom is allowing me to go, so I'm packed and ready. 18:00 Mara I have arrived in the institute where the experimentation will be taking place. It's a lively place; scientists and employees walking around everywhere, trying to get to where they have to be for their work. I'm excited for the experience. I'm still curious as to why they couldn't tell me what the experiment was. Maybe they wanted me to come and lock me in before they told me. Daniel Well, here I am, in the institute in Bellevue. It's quite large, and people are almost running across the buildings and lawns to get to their job areas. There's a girl here, Mara, who says she's here for the experiment too. We're waiting on another girl. Hopefully she can get here soon so we can get started. 19:00 Charolett My mom and I have finally arrived at this big building in a city she calls Bellevue. There are two older people here, Daniel and Mara, for the exact same reason I'm here. I don't think they were expecting to see a little kid here, by the looks on their faces. I'm excited for this experiment now, and mom even left me because she says I can do this alone. 19:30 Mara The leader of the experiment showed up around this time. She said that she was glad to see us fit and healthy. She also said the other person was already waiting in the experimentation room. So we followed her down a series of hallways, and I had decided to hold onto Charolett's hand just in case she got lost in the crowd of people. She didn't complain, and I think she'll do well in this. subject No. 666 "Harmetia" age unknown I've been in this one room for quite some time, droning on in conversations with a few of the scientists. These people honestly think they can figure out why people have a dreaded feeling their being watched as they sleep? If they can, I'll be amazed. They said this could take a day to a couple weeks to a month or two. I guess I'll be stuck here in this rainy state for a long time. Daniel We've been assigned "test subject" numbers. I am 418, Mara is 342, and Charolett is 539. The way they choose these numbers to me is a mystery, and I find it quite off-putting. The numbers appear to be chosen randomly. Three digits, mainly different. The lady leading us to the room also said there was another subject... 666. I don't know why but that number disturbs me more than our numbers. Charolett Mara seems nice enough. She's holding my hand as we walk behind this lady to the room where the other subject has been waiting for a few hours now. They said his name is Harmetia, and his number is 666. Both Mara and Daniel got shivers when they heard the number, but I don't understand why. It's just a number, isn't it? Like 333, and 999? What can be bad about 666? scientist The test subjects are in good health, and we can begin experimenting immediately. They appear eager, as if they haven't been told the bad things that can happen. Apparently they haven't. They'll know soon enough that they might be locked in an insane asylum pretty soon... Mara We've been lead to four separate rooms, one for each of us "subjects". I'll admit, I'm afraid as to what they're going to do or try to prove. We've thanked the scientist for leading us here, and we've all entered our rooms; the doors were locked behind us. Now I have shivers; who knows what we've gotten ourselves into. Charolett Suddenly I wish I hadn't said yes to this. It's scary in here alone without Mara or my mom. Daniel was nice enough too. And the other subject was creepy. He has red eyes and slightly sharp canines. He's really creepy. Harmetia Alright, the three humans are here. I've had a few minutes to... myself, and I know for certain what's going on. I don't plan on telling the other subjects before we are forced to sleep. Daniel Well, here I am. Alone in this cold stone room. I can hear water dripping off of the walls somewhere in here, and I know Mara, Charolett, and the other subject are in rooms next to mine. There's a small bed. I'm guessing we're supposed to sleep for the experiment to begin. Might as well start. 21:00 scientist All of the subjects are sleeping well. We have started to record each room and we will see if we get anything. 3:00 dream I've never seen a place like this before. Lush, tall trees, soft grass beneath me feet. The air is so clean. It's impossible to imagine that a place like this actually exists in the world, because I know it doesn't. Humans are selfish people. Wait...I've seen this tree before. Am I just walking in circles? Alright, let's go straight... No, wait, that's the same stone as before. I am walking in circles! This frightens me a little bit. I know for a fact I'm walking in a straight line, but I end up somehow back where I began. What was that?! Hello? Is someone there? dream What... where am I? Is this a national park? Is this a wildlife reserve? Why is it so perfect? Haven't humans contaminated almost everything on this planet? No... No Daniel, this is a dream. Just wake up and it'll be over... No, I can't wake up. I have to figure out wha—Who's there?! dream This looks like a park I've been to before with my mom. That rock and tree formation are exactly the same as I've seen! This is a park I've been to! Mommy? Are you around? Where are you and why are you hiding from me? -Gasp- Mommy? Is that you? -She approaches the body she sees- No, mommy, it is you! Mommy, wake up, please, I don't want to be alone! Mommy... Who're you? -She had looked up to see a man shaped shadow looming over her. It had horns, hooved feet, clawed fingers. Its skin was red with tints of brown, and what seemed to be torn clothes. The shadow reaches for Charolett. She screams, but it's already to late, and the shadows have claimed her...- Category:Diary/Journal